


both

by heyheyheyakaashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Elias Goldstein, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Elias has more than one crush and he is Confused™, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Randy March, reassurance, self discovery, spoilers for Luca's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheyakaashi/pseuds/heyheyheyakaashi
Summary: Elias knows he likes Liz more than a friend. That's normal, people get crushes all the time.It's only a problem when he realises he has another crush.On Luca.





	both

Liz Hart, in Elias' opinion, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

Her hair fell perfectly into place, childish pigtails framing her soft, round face and delicate features. When she smiled, everything around her brightened, as if she was an angel whose halo was made up of the rays of sun that fell upon her in golden circles. 

She was beautiful, and Elias fell more and more in love with her every day. 

Not that she knew that, of course. This was a simple crush, a normal thing for Elias to feel. He was a young man, he was bound to feel attraction to women - he just wasn't sure if his attraction to Liz would lead to anything else yet. Only time would tell, he supposed.

Luca Orlem, on the other hand, was another thing entirely. 

He'd always been around since Elias joined Gedonelune Academy. A constant presence slash annoyance, who lingered by his side with a stash of witty quips ready to use at any given moment.

Elias wasn't entirely sure what he was to him, at first. His original idea was that they were enemies, battling against one another in every class, fighting and pushing to the top. 

But that seemed to change over time. It morphed into something else akin to friendship after the Tower of Sorrow incident. After learning of Luca's true identity, of his name, Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune, it... was different. They were closer.

And Elias seemed to feel the same way towards Luca as he did to Liz.

He wasn't entirely sure when it happened, when he started to feel such a way for Luca. It could have been when they were all practicing a difficult spell in class (when Luca actually turned up for once), and no one could seem to get it right, not even Elias himself - but Luca finally got it after so many tries, and the look of utter happiness and relief on the other man's face had made everything around them seemingly slow down. Elias had found himself staring as Luca cast the spell with a large grin, eyes crinkling in the corners. In that moment he had been enraptured by Luca, and had tried to memorise every detail in those few seconds so he wouldn't forget anything.

Okay, so maybe Elias _did_ know when he had realised his feelings for Luca.

But there had always been a lingering thought in the back of his head, one that whispered horrid things to him in the darkness of the night, one that made him think that this wasn't _normal_ , wasn't _right_ , that he, a man, shouldn't feel such a way for another man. He didn't know what to think - was it okay, for him to feel such things?

He didn't know, so he had turned to the only person he knew could give sensible advice.

Klaus Goldstein, surprisingly, was extremely calm about the situation, even when Elias had burst into his dorm room at 2am frantically asking for help after god knows how many hours of lying in bed, dwelling on his problem.

After the initial shock of being woken up, followed by brief annoyance when he realised how early it was, Klaus had seen his brother's worry and had motioned for Elias to sit on his bed and explain his situation.

Elias had complied, sitting cross legged near the end of the bed as Klaus sat up and raised an expectant eyebrow at him, and it made him slightly reminiscent of when they were younger and Elias would go to his brother when he had nightmares. He'd explained everything, from his crush on Liz to his alarming feelings for Luca, and how he felt confused and scared and completely and utterly _lost_.

Elias had expected Klaus to be disappointed in him for feeling such a way for a man, but instead Klaus had merely smiled softly and chuckled. 

"You worry about too many things, Elias," His brother had said. "What makes you think it's not right for men to love other men?"

"Because it's... it's not _normal_ , is it? Men love women, not other men, and-" Elias had been interrupted by a brief snort from the other side of the room, where Klaus' roommate, Randy, was sleeping.

The pink haired man rolled over to sleepily open one eye at the two brothers, smiling when he saw the worry on Elias' face.

"Elias, buddy, it's perfectly normal," He had reassured him. "Men can love women, men can love men - love is love, who cares about gender?"

"Really? So... It's normal for me to feel like that towards both men and women?"

"Of course it is!" Randy smiled, propping himself up on one elbow. "I mean, take a look at me, I love men, women, and everyone inbetween."

There was a moment of quiet in the dorm room while Elias processed this information. Once he realised what this meant - that everything was okay, it was fine for him to feel like this, that he was _normal_ \- tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, leaving wet, salty trails down his face.

"There's nothing wrong with me," He spoke inbetween sobs of relief.

Elias came to terms with his feelings. He accepted the fact that he could feel attracted to both men and women, and embraced his new discovery. He regularly spoke to Randy about it, asking him about his past relationships that he'd had on his travels before coming to Gedonelune, and in return he promised to come to Randy if he ever had any such problems like last time.

Everything was okay. Elias was okay. 

He learned that some women only love women, and some men only love men. 

But for him, both is good.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be appreciated (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
